Akatsuki's Initiation
by Randomizer7
Summary: One day, a girl came in, looking as innocent as always. But watch out! She could be your worst nightmare!  After the horrible nightmare, the girl is sent to capture two siblings. What will happen to them?
1. My Initation

My initiation for the Akatsuki was very funny. I entered the Akatsuki lair with my full poker face on.

"Enter" said a voice from a speaker, and the door opened.

"So you are... Megan... right?" he asked.

"Correct" I said.

"Well, let's begin your initiation." After the mysterious figure asked the questions, he told me his name and said, "You must mentally/physically scar one of the members. Be gone."

And I poofed away.

"Akatsuki members! Someone is going through the initiation. Beware she is a very intelligent ninja" he said, and I smirked. "Oh sh*t!" I heard from across the room. 'Let the fun begin!' I thought.

First was Deidara. That night, I went in his room, with scissors. Without him waking up, I cut off his ponytail off and threw away all his clay.

I then went to Hindan's room. I put tape over his mouth so he couldn't scream. I then cut off his legs, arms, and head. I threw the head in a really heavy box, and then I threw it in the lake.

Next was Itachi. I told Tobi that the bulge in his pants were cookies. Tobi ran to Itachi's room and tried to get the "cookies" out. I video recorded it and showed it to Kisame. First he blushed, and then he got really mad. He stormed out probably looking for Tobi. And let's just say that Tobi wasn't seen for a while.

Next was Sasori. He wasn't in his room, so I painted "Art is a Bang!" all over his walls millions of times. When he went in there, he saw the words, sat on his bed, and curled up into a ball mumbling. Sasori then became "special".

After Sasori, I grabbed a can of weed killer and sprayed Zetsu. "I'm melting!" he screamed over and over again (lol). "I'm probably gonna get in trouble for that one..." I said to myself.

Last but not least, Kakuzu. I made a letter that said the Akatsuki was bankrupted and that we'd need all of his money. He fainted, so I threw his body in a bow similar to Hidan's but I put it into tens of other boxes and put it in Konan's closet.

"Well, that's everyone." I said, and poofed to Pein's office door.

"Come" he said, so I went in. "I saw how you tortured and even killed some of the members." he said plainly.

"Yeah, I'm sorr-"

"No no, that just means you're merciless. And you did way better than I thought you would. You're in. You'll find your stuff outside the door, with directions to your room. Since Sasori has...changed... you'll be Deidara's partner. Go." I bowed respectfully and went outside.

After setting up my room, I heard "We have a new member. Do not hold any grudges or try to get revenge, because she even scares me *chuckles nervously*. If you want to get on her good side, go and meet her in the east wing." and the speaker shut off.

I heard a knock. "Come in" I said. It was Deidara. "Hi I'm Megan. You're Deidara, right?" I said. "Ya. I'm your new partner, un" he said,

"I know. And by the way, I'm sorry about the hair, but personally, I like it better that way." (Just the ponytail part isn't there) I said smiling. He blushed. My day went on, and at the end, Deidara asked me out and I said yes. We both continued to torture the rest of the Akatsuki. Konan found Kakuzu in her closet, screamed, and then Pein killed him for supposedly being a perv. *:3* Hidan was never found. We also found pictures of Itachi under Kisame's bed. Well, that's just a normal day for us.


	2. Sibling Initation

Tayler and Ryan went through the Konoha forest, when it started to rain. Then out of nowhere, I popped out from behind a tree. "What do you want?" Tayler asked in fear, but had a strong face on. Tayler was a very small 13 year old girl, brunette. Ryan was an 11 year old boy. They were frightened by the girl that had long blonde hair and wore a coat with red clouds. "Come with me… or die!" I said. They were terrified, but went without question. When we got to the lair, a shadow appeared. "Good work, Megan. You may go" And I poofed away after bowing respectfully. "Ok, so you two are… Tayler and Ryan. You two will join the Akatsuki… or suffer from consequences." They gulped, but Tayler replied "Ok, we'll join-""Good, but first, you need to pass a test. Unlike Megan, you have to actually TAKE a test. Megan is the remarkable ninja that brought you here. It only took her a few minutes to find you two. She joined by asking, so she had to mentally/physically scar one person, but she managed to scar everyone. You test will determine what you do in the Akatsuki." He said, and the two siblings poofed to a school-like room with a paper and pencil in front of them. After the test was done and looked over, they were given jobs. "Ryan, you will e my apprentice, doing everything I say, when I say it. Tayler, you will have to do what Megan did, but only scar one person. I don't suggest trying to scar her though… she could probably overthrow me… you decide. After you scar someone, you'll be assigned a partner. Goodbye, for now" And he and Ryan poofed away. Tayler had a difficult choice. She picked a male with an orange mask. She studied him for an hour, analyzing what he liked/disliked. She then made a plan, the evil coursing through her veins. She decided to just call him naughty, but it didn't turn out so well. He started crying. Wanting to comfort him -also wanting to join the group- went to Pein's office first. "You're in. You are Tobi's partner, since Megan is Deidara's. He is the one you just scarred." And she walked out. Tobi was still crying, so she went over to him and hugged him, saying she was sorry. He hugged back, and said that it's ok. After a few days, she got to know Tobi better. One the 11th day, she noticed she hadn't seen Ryan for a while. "Where's my brother?" she asked Pein. He looked down, and Tayler realized what happened. She ran to her room, eyes watering. On her bed, she heard a knock. It was Tobi. He got up on herbed, holding her to his chest. "I'm so sorry." He said in a dark voice (not evil, just a different voice). Tayler looked up confused, no longer crying. "Pein killed Ryan. Ryan accidentally got the wrong coffee. Pein figured it out when he tripped, the coffee burning his face." Tayler got furious. After planning with Tobi, they killed Pein. "Tayler, there's something I want you to know. My real name is Madara Uchiha. I really like you. Would you be my queen?" He asked, taking off his mask to reveal a beautiful face. She squealed like a fangirl and said yes. After marriage, they ran off to a deserted island and had two kids, Len and Aoi.


End file.
